Dexter's Ark
This is the crossover where Dexter saves his friends and the animal kingdom from the giant flood by building the ark. Characters *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Beau (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Double D (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Nazz (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Mac (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Frankie Foster (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Dexter's Mother (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Dexter's Father (from Dexter's Laboratory) Cast * Alan Napier - Ashi * Amanda Leighton - Blossom * Annette Funicello - Robin Synder * Candi Milo - Dexter * Chuck Connors - Bob (Dexter's Father) * Cliff Edwards - Frankie Foster * Erin Fitzgerald - Nazz * Gene Sheldon - Becky * George J. Lewis - Lee-Lee * George Carlin - Mac * Henry Calvin - Gwen * Jeff York - Mee-Mee * Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane * Kath Soucie - Audrey (Dexter's mother) * Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee * Kristen Li - Bubbles * Natalie Palamides - Buttercup * Pamela Adlon - Beau * Phil LaMarr - Jack * Richard Anderson - HIM * Sam Vincent - Double D * Tom Kane - Professor Utomium Crew * Supervising Directors: Danny Antonucci, Craig McCracken, Genndy Tartakovsky * Sequence Director: Samuel Armstrong, Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi, James Algar * Art Director & Production Designer: Ken Anderson * Story Artist: Danny Antonucci, Craig McCracken, Lauren Faust, Genndy Tartakovsky, Ralph Wright, Ken Anderson, Winston Hibler, Xavier Atencio * Layout Artist: Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich, Joe Hale, Dale Barnhart, Vance Gerry, Sylvia Roemer * Color & Styling: Mary Blair, Claude Coats, John Hench * Background Painter: Al Dempester, Art Riley, Ralph Hullett, Bill Layne, Walt Peregoy, Eyvind Earle * Animators: Hal King, John Lounsbery, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston, Wolfgang Reitherman, Art Stevens, John Silbley, Cliff Norberg, Marc Davis, Walt Stanchfield, Ward Kimball, Harvey Toombs, Blaine Gibson, Eric Cleworth, Les Clark, Fred Hellmich, Bill Keil, Dick Lucas * Effect Animators: Jack Boyd, Josh Meador, Dan McManus, Jack Buckley * Music: George Bruns, Mike 'O Donnell, Junior Campbell * Songs: Frank Churchill & Larry Morey (Mac & Frankie Foster version) * Orchestra: Edward H. Plumb * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Matte Artist: Peter Ellenshaw * Film Editor: Donald Halliday, Lloyd Richardson * MCMLX COPYRIGHT WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Character Design * Les Clark: HIM, Mee-Mee, Lee-Lee, Robin Snyder, Becky, and Gwen * Eric Larson: Jack and Ashi * John Lounsbery: Dexter's Mother, Dexter's Father, HIM, Mee-Mee, Lee-Lee, Robin Snyder, Becky, and Gwen * Marc Davis: Dexter, Dee-Dee, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Beau * Frank Thomas: Double D, Nazz, Blossom, Dexter, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane * Ollie Johnston: Mac, Frankie Foster * Wolfgang Reitherman: The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Dee-Dee and Beau vs HIM, Alligator Attack * Milt Kahl: Dee-Dee, Beau * Ward Kimball: Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane Animals *American alligator *Alpaca *Hamadryas baboon *American badger *Bald eagle *Plains bison *American black bear *Black panther *Dromedary *Panamanian white-faced capuchin *Capybara *Domestic cat *Cheetah *Domestic chicken *Common chimpanzee *Eastern chipmunk *Cougar *Cattle *White-tailed deer *Rhodesian ridgeback *Domestic donkey *Mourning dove *Mallard *Elk *Greater flamingo *American red fox *Gaur *Giant anteater *Giant panda *Reticulated giraffe *Boer goat *Canada goose *Embden goose *Western lowland gorilla *Greater kudu *Grizzly bear *Hippopotamus *Horse *Spotted hyena *Indian elephant *Red kangaroo *African leopard *Black-and-white ruffed lemur *Lion *Llama *Eurasian lynx *Mandrill *Alaska moose *Muskox *Okapi *Virginia opossum *Bornean orangutan *Arabian oryx *Masai ostrich *North American river otter *Great horned owl *Indian peafowl *Great white pelican *African penguin *Vietnamese pot-bellied pig *Rock dove *Polar bear *North American porcupine *Burmese python *European rabbit *North American raccoon *Brown rat *Common raven *Boreal woodland caribou *Black rhinoceros *Sable antelope *Scarlet macaw *Domestic sheep *Striped skunk *Eastern gray squirrel *Bengal tiger *African spurred tortoise *Common warthog *Wild water buffalo *Blue wildebeest *Grey wolf *Domestic yak *Grant's zebra *Zebu Category:Crossovers Category:NatureRules1 Category:Disney True-Life Adventures Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexter's Laboratory